Fantasy Island
by xDreamkeeperx
Summary: Rewrite of an old story I wrote. A free trip to an amazing island is wayyyy too good to be true...what will the trip hold for Shannon, Brenda, Nikki, Sora, Riku and Roxas? No flames, por favor.
1. A Surprise In The Mail

**Wow I never thought I'd re-write this. The original was based on Super Mario Sunshine...nice game, great graphics...so I'll see what I'll do with this version...**

**Ok, don't own KH...or Shannon and Brenda XD Ok, no flames, por favor :)**

* * *

Nikki sighed as she looked down at the sidewalk on the hot summer day. The sidewalk seemed to be begginf ro mercy as the intense heat beat down on it. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face slowly. Her breathing was a tired type, and she shut her eyes tightly to try and block out the heat. Of course, that didn't work.

"Nikki-chan!"

The brunette turned around to see her friend Brenda lightly jogging to her. She probably would have run, but the temperature prevented her. Instead, as she got closer to Nikki, she slowed down to barely walking. She tried to catch her breath, even though she had just only gone the short distance down the driveway.

"Hey, Brendy. Hot, isn't it?" Nikki greeted.

"Are you kidding me?" Brenda sighed. "I think even Axel might have a hard time in this heat." She reached up her hand so that she could push away some beads of sweat that were making their way down her forehead.

Just then, their other friend Shannon raced down the driveway. Nikki almost fainted as she saw that Shannon was running in full speed, without stopping. The heat didn't seem to have any effect on her. It was almost as if she was immune to it.

"Hey," Shannon greeted as she stepped up to Brenda and Nikki, smiling. Sweat was trickling down her face, but she just left it as it was. It was almost as if she didn't notice the temperature. "Why do you guys look so tired?"

"Why _don't you?_" Brenda questioned in shock.

"Cuz I'm not, silly!"

It was then that Riku walked down the driveway. He was wearing a white wifebeater and some shorts. Shannon looked away.

"Got the mail," Riku informed the girls. "Junk, junk, junk..."

"What's this pink one?" Nikki asked, taking the envelope out of the bunch.

"Dunno," Riku said, taking it back. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He carefully opened the envelope, as if it were a valuable possestion to him. Inside was a fancy little letter, with small words printed on it neatly.

"Sora, Riku, Roxas, Nikki, Shannon and Brenda:

You six have won a free trip to the newest and best vacation spot: Fantasy Island! We'll provide the plane and pay for your food and drinks. All you have to do is be at the airport on time! That's right, a free trip to an awesome vacation spot with amazing views and great attractions! Hope to see you there!

-Brandon"

Riku blinked. "Wow. A free trip, eh?"

Brenda hopped up and down excitedly. "I'm gonna go pack!" she exclaimed, running off and forgetting about the heat. Nikki and Shannon ran after her, squealing with excitement, leaving Riku on the sidewalk, confused about what was going on.

As the girls ran into the house, they giggled and laughed, thinking about all the things that could be waiting for them on the island. They ran up to Shannon's room noisily and opened the door, only to have their giggling stop suddenly.

Sora and Roxas were digging through Shannon's room, seeming to look for something. What's more, they weren't wearing anything but underwear.

"GUYS!!!!" Shannon exclaimed in shock.

The boys looked up, freezing in their tracks.

"What are you doing in your underwear?" Nikki questioned, not that she didn't enjoy seeing the sight anyway.

"W-well, it's hot out and all-" Roxas began.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Shannon screamed, lifting her hand to point the direction in which the boys should leave. They got up slowly, then slumped out of the room.

"Nice boxers," Brenda giggled, slapping Roxas on the butt as he left the room.

"And pack, guys," Nikki reminded them.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"Ask Riku!" Shannon slammed the door, then turned around to Brenda and Nikki, shaking her head. The only laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you guys ready to go?" Riku asked the next day.

Shannon put her bag down as she stepped into the living room. "Yeah, we're all ready. The flight leaves...when?"

"In about two hours," Nikki told her as she picked up her bag from the floor. Then she made her way to the staircase and screamed out as loud as she could: "Sora, Roxas! Are you boys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Roxas shouted back. Footsteps were heard as the boys made their way downstairs.

"Fully clothed this time?" Brenda questioned.

"Nah, the boxers are gone this time," Sora joked.

"Alright," Riku sighed, opening the door to leave. "Let's get outta here."


	2. Nagging Thoughts

Brenda had to admit, when she had found out that the trip and the flight would be free, she was glad, but she never knew that they would be treated so...nicely. The plane was a private one, and it was like the ones she had seen in the movies, the ones with the fancy seating with tables and couches, and served nice drinks, not that she was going to drink alcohol or anything. Nikki and Shannon sat around staring at their surroundings in wonder. Riku sat calmly flipping through one of his books. Sora and Roxas sat around talking excitedly about the island. Brenda sat down with the other girls.

"So," she began. "What do you think will be on the island?"

"Pool," Nikki blurted out. "As long as there's a pool, I think I'll be happy."

Shannon laughed. "I dunno. I hope there's fun stuff I guess."

"Oh my God, Shannie, of course there will be fun stuff. It's a friggin vacation, they're not gonna send us to some dump with a bunch of rats and crap," Nikki joked.

Brenda nodded quietly. "Or maybe they are..."

Shannon blinked a few times, then shook the thoughts out of her head. "Um, well, anyway, I hope the stuff there is SUPER fun. Not like, 'Here, have a yo-yo, play with it' kinda stuff."

Nikki laughed. "Would they do that?" she questioned, twirling a piece of her brown hair with her fingers.

"I hope not."

Meanwhile, Riku was trying his hardest not to tune into the conversation that Sora and Roxas were having. He tried to focus on his book, shifting uncomfortably in his seat every once in a while, making his legs rubs against the seating which created sufficiently awkward sounds. The longer he tried to focis on his book only instead of the voices beside him, the more his fingers impatiently gripped the pages of his book.

"I can't believe we get to go on a free trip just like this," Roxas was saying.

"Yeah, I know," Sora sighed in agreement. "It's cool, though, I mean. Not like I'm upset about it or anything."

The blonde paused as he nodded. "Well, um, it's cool with you that the girls are here, I mean, you're not upset about it or anything like that...right?"

Riku looked up from the many words on the page.

The brunette looked at Roxas. "Um, well, yeah...I mean...it's cool with me."

"Are you suggesting something here, Roxas?" Riku asked, putting his finger in between the pages as a bookmark.

"Nani? Riku, you baka, of course not."

"Then why get so snippy about it then, huh?"

Roxas stopped. "I hate that word."

"What word?"

"'Snippy.' It pisses me off."

"Don't try to the change the subject," Riku warned, taking his finger out from between the pages and letting the book rest on the seat.

Roxas sighed. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't avoid Riku. He had tried before, and he was sure of it. He tried all the time- hiding the mistakes he'd made while cooking, hiding the mess he'd made when he'd done the laundry, hiding the fact that he had been vomitting in the bathroom for an hour after Riku had fed him some weird food thing. No matter what, the blonde was never able to hid anything from Riku; Riku was just too good at reading people.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking that you guys would rather have it just be us three on the trip and all, you know, no girls," he explained, not looking at Riku in the eye.

Riku shook his head and picked up the book he was reading, flipping through the book quickly to find his lost place. "Whatever you say, Roxas."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No."

Riku's flat-out answers honestly got on Roxas's nerves, but he didn't say anything, because he might do something to him, like that time he locked Roxas out of the house naked. As much as Nikki and Sora were laughing, he couldn't help but curse a few times in Japanese when he saw Brenda coming down the block with Shannon, as they had both gone to the store. When they had seen him, they had been shocked, then laughed at the deeop red his face turned at the situation he had been in. Roxas had remembered then not to annoy Riku- ever.

"Roxas," Sora said softly, interrupting Roxas's haunting, not to mention embarassing memories. "I need to talk to you about something."

"W-what is it?" the other boy questioned, returning from his thoughts ever-so-slowly.

"It's about the girls-"

"COOLNESS!!!" Nikki screamed at the moment, her face pressed against the window in excitement. "The island! I see it!"

"Ooh, I see it, too!" Shannon squealed.

"Me, too!" Brenda joined in.

Sora sighed and got up, strolling over to the window to look at the island below. Roxas followed; even Riku glanced up from his book to look.

"So what do think is waiting for us down there on the island?" Brenda questioned as the boys returned to their seats.

"Who knows..." Shannon sighed, sitting back against the comfortable chairs. "Maybe some adventure."

Shannon didn't know it at the time, but she was extremely right.

* * *

**Ooh...what will happen next? Well, I DO have to follow the pattern of the old story...and in the original one we pulled down Kevin's swim suit in the pool...**

**So that means one of the boys will get their trunks pulled down XD (Keep your fingers crossed, Shannon)**


	3. It's Pool Time

The rest of the plane ride had been filled with jokes and laughter, guesses and wondering, and Riku trying so desperatly to finish his book, let alone the page he was reading. After they had landed, he sighed with relief. After all, it was a vacation, and he was there to relax, and hopefully, that's what he would be doing the entire time he was there.

As the six stepped off the plane, the heat smacked them in the face. Sora breathed out.

"Phew, it's hot," he said to the others.

"Not like back home, though," Roxas pointed out. "I think I would have fried there."

"Let's try to make the best of it, though, okay?" Riku told them all, picking up his bag and walking ahead of the others.

A man walked up to them at that time. He wore a Hawaiian-style shirt with some casual shorts and some sunglasses. His curly black hair rested on top of his head, sticking out against his blue shirt.

"Hello there, Shannon, Brenda, Nikki, Sora, Riku and Roxas! My name is Brandon, and I'll be your guide while you're all here on Fantasy Island. This is Sunshire Square, the main part of the island. During your visit, you'll be traveling to different parts of the island, getting to see all the wonders and sights of this beautiful place. I'll be showing you to your hotel in just a moment. Any...questions, comments, concerns?"

The group was quiet, obviously with nothing to say.

"Alrighty then," Brandon continued with his peppy voice, the kind of peppy voice that made Nikki want to dunk her head in acid water. "Follow me!"

The group followed Brandon through Sunshine Square, seeing the small markets to get food and other goods as they passed by. The sun shone brightly, but didn't create enough heat to make them sweat intensely each time they took a step foward; it was just enough to keep them comfortable. Finally, they reached the hotel. Brandon showed them to their rooms (payed for, like everything else). Shannon, Nikki and Brenda shared a room; likewise, Sora, Riku and Roxas shared their own room.

"So this is Fantasy Island," Brenda sighed as she opened her suitcase to unpack her bathing suit. "It's really nice, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Shannon said, sitting down on the top bunk of the bunk beds in the room. Nikki took the single bed on the other side of the room.

"Hey, I was wondering, girls," Nikki began, laying back on the flower-patterned bedsheets and staring upward at the ceiling. "Why do you think we were invited here to Fantasy Island? I mean...why was it us six, why is everything paid for already and stuff...?"

Shannon paused from swinging her feet. "I dunno, maybe-"

"Hey freaks!" Riku called, sticking his head in the door, his eyes shut tightly.

"Open your eyes," Shannon told him. "Nobody's naked, Riku."

The boy opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay, we're going to the pool. Bathing suits on- though optional for Roxas I guess- and two pieces much appreciated. Later." He shut the door as he ran back to his room.

Shannon shook her head, looking down at the clean floors below her. "That Riku- 'Two pieces much appreciated'...he's gotta be kidding."

Brenda laughed as she looked up from her suitcase, where she was busy taking out a light blue shirt. "So I take it you've brought all one-pieces, huh, Shannie?"

The other girl shook her head once more and jumped down from the top bunk. "All two-pieces! And I have just the one to wear to the pool today!" She scrambled over to her suitcase and opened it quickly, digging throught the bag, trying to find her suit.

Nikki sighed and laughed. This was going to be one weird trip!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, good," Riku said with a small smile as the girls stepped out to the pool with the boys. "You're finally here, slow-pokes."

"Shut up, Riku," Nikki joked before she dived into the water, then emerged beside Roxas, who was shaking his head after the splash she had made.

Brenda eased her way into the pool, putting her feet in, then sat down at the edge, then seemed to have a "screw it" thought and just plunged into the cool water.

"Come on in, Sha-ne-ne!" Sora called out to Shannon, who was still tracing patterns in the water with her toes innocently.

"Nah, I think I'll stay out here for a little bit."

"Shannie! Come on, the water feels great! It's so hot out, and you're gonna stay out there?" Sora whined, trying to put on a puppy-dog face to persuade her to get in.

Riku smirked, one of the smirks that made Roxas shudder as the chills ran up his spine. It was the same smirk that he had given Roxas before he yanked down his boxers and shut the door in front of him to leave him outside in the front yard. It was the look that made Roxas aware that something would be happening.

"Oh, you're getting in this water, Shannon," Riku said softly, making his way to the side of the pool where she was standing. "I'll make sure of it."

With that, he yanked on Shannon's hand and pulled her hard into the pool. The cool water smacked her in the face, and she opened her eyes underwater, clearly seeing Sora's legs, and faintly hearing Sora's explosive laughter. Oh, he was NOT going to get away with this...as for Riku...well, she could think of something later, couldn't she?

She emerged from the water, taking a huge breath of air as she did. She held her mouth open in shock as she turned to Riku, who was trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face. "YOU!" she exclaimed, splashing him with water. Ok, so it wasn't EXACTLY the best way to get back at him for dragging her so mercilessly into the pool, but it was SOMETHING, wasn't it?

As for Sora, she had something different planned, and she knew just the person to help her with her deed...so she swam over to Roxas...

Sora couldn't stop giggling, and though Nikki had tried to calm him down, she couldn't help but giggle as well. The look on Shannon's face had been absolutely priceless, but she knew that if Sora carried on the way he was, he was gonna get it...

"Sora, maybe you should calm down-" Nikki began, but Sora was on a roll.

"No way, Nikki! This is way too funny!" Then he turned to Shannon. "Nice one, Shannie-Bananny!"

Shannon only smiled back at him, a sweet smile that she hoped would lead him to believe that nothing would be coming his way, though he would be wrong if he thought that. Roxas smiled back as well, trying not to laugh at what he was thinking...

Nikki looked at the two of them suspiciously, not liking the looks on their faces. She put her hand on Sora's shoulder to get him to stop, but a chill went up her spine when she came into contact with him, so she just spoke softly to him instead.

"Sora-kun, I think you should stop now..."

It was just then that Shannon and Roxas disappeared beneath the water.

"Stop?" Sora was saying. "Why would I stop? I-"

He froze where he was, then screamed loudly, making Riku jump.

"What is it?" Riku asked, concerned with the screaming brunette.

Sora's eyes only widened, like a deer in headlights. He raised a finger and pointed to Shannon and Roxas, who were running out of the water now. That's when Riku, Nikki and Brenda noticed what the fuss was about.

Roxas and Shannon had pulled down Sora's swim suit.

Nikki, who was right next to Sora, just about died with laughter at the joke, running out of the water with Riku and Brenda, laughing as Sora yelled for them to come back with the bathing suit. She had to admit, she did feel a little bad about Sora's situation, but at the same time, she was absolutely loving the shade of red that his face was turning. It was sort of...cute-

Wait! What was she thinking? She didn't like Sora! S-she hadn't liked anybody since that boy who had broken her heart...and yet-

"C'mon, guys!" Sora was yelping. "Please, please just give me my swim trunks back!" His voice was becoming hoarse from shouting so much.

Nikki shook the thoughts from her mind. Maybe she would just let Sora stay in the water nude a little while longer...

* * *

**Don't worry, Shannon, I swear to you, Riku (not to mention the other boys, too) will be doing something else...**

**(evil laugh here) This is gonna be sooooo much fun XD**


	4. Evolving Feelings?

"Good morning!" Nikki shouted the next day as she woke up and rose from the bed in a hurry. She scrambled to the bunk beds and shook it crazily. "Shannon, Brenda!!! Wake up!"

Shannon sat up in bed, the blankets that were covering her flying up. "Are they back?"

"Who?"

"Sora and Roxas. Did they come back in my room in their underwear?"

Brenda looked up from the bottom bunk, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "We're not home, we're in Fantasy Island. And thanks for waking me up, baka."

Shannon smiled softly, remembering quickly where they were. "Gomenasai."

Nikki was digging through her suitcase wildly.

"Is she okay?" Brenda asked Shannon quietly.

The other girl stared. "I dunno."

"BEACH!" Nikki suddenly screamed, picking up her bathing suit. "Let's go the beach!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The water splashed the girls lightly as they made their way into the water. It was cool and refreshing, and the soft sand beneath their feet lightly caressed their toes as they walked around.

"We should have woken up and done this earlier," Brenda sighed. "The water's so nice."

"Yeah, I know," Shannon said. "It's really-"

"You didn't bother to invite us?" a voice said from behind Shannon. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. She felt her feet leave the ground as somebody picked her up. Glancing up to see who was holding her bridal-style, she could see it was Riku, smiling softly down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked to the other girls and saw that they were enduring the same thing; Sora was holding Nikki, who didn't seem to be upset, and Roxas was holding Brenda, who was giggling and saying "Don't drop me!"

"And you're not even that deep in the water, girls!" Roxas said slyly. "Let's take them farther out, guys!"

Shannon's eyes went wide as they ran out farther into the water with the girls.

"I've got it," Sora suggested when they were out far enough. "Let's throw them!"

"No! No!" Nikki screamed, locking her arms around Sora's neck and burying her head in his chest to keep him from throwing her.

"One, two," Roxas began. "THREE!"

The girls shreiked as the boys threw them out to the water, the ocean smacking them as they landed. The humming of the water wasn't enough to drown out the boys' laughter. They quickly resurfaced in shock.

"Riku!" Shannon scolded with a laugh, splashing him with cold water. Brenda did the same to Roxas, screaming "Anata wa dame desu" as she did.

Nikki just shook her head. "I'm not even gonna bother splashing Sora, cuz his hair defies all gravity, so it'll just go back to normal anyway."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sorry about throwing you girls in the water," Sora said with a chuckle. "It was Riku's idea. Besides, we couldn't resist."

Brenda giggled, thinking back to the recent event. "No, no, it's okay, really."

"Well," Roxas told them as they all walked out of the water and onto the shore. "We wanted to make it up to you, anyway. So we got a little picnic together."

Shannon clapped her hands, sending small droplets of water into the air. "Yay! Cool! Thanks, guys!" she squealed as they sat down at the picnic blanket on the sandy beach.

"Don't mention it," Riku said. "Brandon says we're going somewhere else tomorrow."

"Where's that?" Nikki questioned, taking a bite into her sandwhich.

"Some amusement park thingy," Sora told them, taking his sandwhich and eagerly biting into it.

"Cool," Brenda said. "Sounds like fun..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, today was a pretty good day, right guys?" Nikki questioned as she sat back in bed and pulled the covers to her neck.

"Yeah, it was fun. The water thing was kinda crazy, though," Shannon said, laughing.

Brenda was silent on the bottom bunk of the bed. She was staring up towards the bottom of Shannon's bunk, eyes unmoving, leaving the covers only up to her stomach and one hand behind her head. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Brendy," Nikki called, turning over in bed to face her friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Brenda said with a mumble, barely moving her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Shannon giggled. "Thinking about Roxas or something?"

Brenda turned towards the wall. "N-no. Nothing like that at all. Um, oyasuminasai."

Nikki blinked. "Um, yeah, goodnight, Brenda. Night, Shannie."

Shannon turned off the lights. "Yeah...night..."

* * *

**Whaaaaat could be up with Brenda and the boys? Hmmm...**

**And Brenda was screaming "You're no good" by the way XD**


	5. Amusement Park, Amusing Thoughts

**Sorry for the delay! Heh! Anyway...yeah the last scene in this chappie...very fun to imagine lol Enjoy!**

* * *

Riku wiped the sweat away that had been trickling down his forehead, sighing heavily as he stood outside of the hotel with his friends. Sora was staring up into the sky, while Roxas looked down to his feet, shuffling them around. They were waiting around for the girls to show up in front of the hotel with them so that could all wait for Brandon together. The heat was making them all wish the that girls- and Brandon- would hurry up.

"Good morning!" Nikki greeted with a cheer as she stepped outside of the hotel.

"Morning," Roxas said back, not bothering to look up.

Brenda and Shannon followed. The three all worse jean skirts and short sleeved shirts, one pink, one blue, and one purple.

"You guys are going to wear skirts to an amusement park?" Sora asked.

"What's so bad about it? We're wearing shorts under anyway."

"What if you get wet? Your legs will be cold."

"I guess we can deal with it," Shannon explained.

It was just then that Brandon showed up in front of the hotel. "Mornin', my friends!" he called out to them.

"Oy," Brenda sighed to Nikki and Shannon. "He really scares me."

"Today you six will be going to our great amusement park! You're really gonna enjoy it, trust me!" Brandon announced happily, enough to make Brenda grind her teeth.

Brandon stood proudly, waiting for the vehicle to arrive.

"Well, how are we getting there?" Riku asked, already impatient by the heat.

The man grinned. "Helicopter," he told them, and the roar of the helicopter was then heard loudly and clearly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The amusement park was like nothing the six friends had ever seen. It was huge, with plenty of rides serving as eye candy for them all. The sunlight light up the park, sending glares off of the rides and into their eyes, only tempting them to go foward to enjoy themselves. It wasn't planned at all, but somehow the girls all walked in one way, the boys in the opposite, nobody exchanging any words whatsoever.

"It's...wow," Brenda said, taking in all of the scenery. "This is a huge park."

Shannon nodded slowly, still looking around. "It really is...ROLLERCOASTER!"

"OH EM GEE!" Nikki squealed. "Where?"

"One o'clock!" Shannon screamed, pointing in the direction of the coaster while taking off running, with Nikki and Brenda trailing happily behind her.

They quickly got on the coaster, which was a three-person seat, and squealed with the delight and excitement. The cars rose higher and higher, making the girls' anticipation grow greatly. Finally, the peak of the coaster came and the cars plunged foward, leaving the girls to scream with all their might. Their lungs might have well exploded with all the yelling that was going on as the wind whipped through the girls' hair, the roar of the rollercoaster cars on the tracks roaring beneath them. Each turn made the girls yell with excitement, each drop leaving their throats sore. Finally, the coaster came to a halt and the girls left.

"Woah," Nikki said, untying her hair from it's high ponytail to re-tie it, due to the mess the ride had left it in. "That was insane."

"Yeah!" Shannon exclaimed, jumping up and down, obviously hyper.

"C'mon, more rides!" Brenda suggested, running off in some random direction with the girls scurrying behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, it's getting late," Shannon told the girls as she looked up at the twinkling night sky. The stars were shining brilliantly in the sky, the lights from the rides slightly tuning them out.

"Yeah, we should probably look for the boys," Brenda said with a slight groan in her voice from leaving the fun rides behind.

The three began to walk off into the park, looking for the three familiar faces in the crowds.

"You know," Nikki began awkwardly. "I was thinking the other day..."

Brenda looked over at her instantly. "Well, so was I...well I mean it depends on what you were thinking ab-...I'll stop now. Go on."

"Well...it was about the boys."

"Same here."

Brenda and Nikki both stopped walking for a second to look over at Shannon.

"What?" Shannon asked, blushing as she was stared at. "I wasn't...I wouldn't..."

"You looked away when you saw Riku in the wifebeater and shorts, Shannie," Nikki pointed out.

"Maybe I just didn't want to see him all sweaty and whatnot," Shannon defended, putting one hand on her hip.

Nikki giggled.

"Okayyy..." Shannon sighed, putting her hand down. "So maybe I like him a little..." Her hand flew back up to her hip once more. "Wait! What about Sora?"

Nikki's eyes widened. "What about him?"

"C'mon, as if you didn't enjoy seeing him that day in the pool, the way Brenda almost had a nosebleed the time she saw Roxas locked outside naked."

Brenda, who had been quiet this whole time while watching the girls, finally spoke up. "Okay, so _maybe _I like Roxas. But..." her voice trailed off.

"And _maybe _I like Sora..." Nikki said quietly.

The girls remained silent for a few seconds, then continued walking in silence.

"There's just one thing," Brenda said as the walked, her eyes still lowered to the floor. "How do they feel about us?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Riku slumped down to the floor as Sora closed the door to their hotel room that night as they returned from the amusement park.

"Today was wild, wasn't it?" he asked, barely looking up.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Roxas said, half buried in his thoughts.

Sora was sitting on the single bed, looking at the floor, his thoughts clouding his mind. He sighed, staring down at the floor beneath him, hoping it would maybe try to talk to him with answers...

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku questioned his best friend.

Sora looked up quickly. "Oh? Um, nothing. Nothing at all."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "As if nothing's wrong! C'mon, Sora, I know something's wrong. I'm your Nobody, after all."

"Damn," the brunette mumbled, wincing. He was right, Riku was his best friend, and Roxas was his Nobody. There was no way that he could hide anything from them. "It's...the girls."

"The girls? Or just Nikki?" Riku asked, not in a taunting way, though.

Sora blushed and nodded. "Yeah..."

"I can't stop thinking about Brenda, so don't feel bad," Roxas assured.

"Who said I felt bad?"

"I mean left out."

The two turned to Riku. Riku looked away.

"C'mon, Riku," Sora went on. "Do you?"

"Yes," Riku said in a low mumble. "I like Shannon, okay?"

Sora smiled, happy to finally get the news out of his best friend. "How much, Riku?"

"A lot."

Sora sighed, looking back down at the floor, which was now becoming a familiar sight. "Same with Nikki."

"Brenda, too," Roxas said into his pillow.

There was silence in the room before Sora got up and switched on the PS2 to play the Sims 2. "I'm gonna play some Sims..." he murmered.

Roxas jumped down from the top bunk. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Thanks for sharing," Riku said, still not looking back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"There has to be a way to get our minds off of those boys," Shannon sighed as the girls sat around in their room that night.

"Wanna play the Sims 2?" Nikki asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Brenda said, standing up from the floor. "Where's the game?"

"I think the boys have it," Nikki sighed, standing up. "Let's go get it."

The girls quietly made their way next door to the boys' room. The Sims 2 could be heard inside, along with Sora's voice saying "No, don't eat that, you'll get sick! Awww, c'mon, you puked EVERYWHERE!!!" The water in the shower was on, then turned off suddenly. Faintly, there could be music heard, but maybe it was just their imaginations...

The girls opened the door and stepped into the room. "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears was blasting now.

"Hey Sora, can we borrow the-" Nikki began. Roxas stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and in a slightly falling towel, looking slightly annoyed. Riku jumped out of the closet in a schoolgirl outfit, much like Kairi and Selphie's, with his hair in messy ponytails.

"Oh my-" Shannon screamed, her eyes wide.

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind,_

_Give me a siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiign!_

Riku was lip synching to the words, enough to get Sora to rip his eyes away from the colorful screen in front of him. Roxas didn't want to turn around, to look at Riku.

Nikki put her hand on Shannon's shoulder. "I'm soooo sorry, Shannon."

Shannon whipped out her digital camera. "Are you kidding me? I am SOOO taking pictures!"

Riku suddenly grabbed Roxas's towel and ripped it off happily (giving Brenda a massive nosebleed).

_Hit me baby, one more time!_

For every two syllables, Riku smacked Roxas with the towel, making Roxas turn red with anger (I guess that after having to out on the porch naked took away all of his embarassment). Roxas screamed. Sora just slowly turned his head until he was looking back at the screen.

"Let's get outta here," Nikki laughed.

"WAIT! I need a few more pictures!" Shannon protested.

"Let's go!" Brenda said, pulling the girls away and closing the door.

* * *

**Ok...there's a scene in the next chapter...that is driving me crazy...it's not that easy to write without turning it into a lemon, especially one between me and Sora XP BUT I will make it! so yadda yadda no flames por favor, you get it.**


End file.
